Sky High
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: you're a tickin time bomb goldilocks [jakjinx] and i just love things that go kaboom [lemon warning]


Sky High

summary - you're a tickin' time bomb goldilocks (jak-n-jinx) 'nd I just love things that go kaboom -

warnings - odd-ish **lemon**, yaoi (dah)

-

a filthy face and even dirtier glint to his eye.

a smirk.

dripping with smug assurance.

the bold (idiotic) run of a heavily calloused palm up the inside of Jak's thigh.

Jak offers a warning glare.

all friendly like to boot.

the smirk grows (tempting fate) and the hand slides ever higher.

"you know goldilocks, you aint so bad to have around when there's somethin' on our tails,"

Jinxy-boy's eye's are smouldering a hypnotysing kind of fire and his hand is writing 'pleasure ahead' (metaphorically) on the inside of Jak's thigh.

Jak gives a sneer.

somewhat nasty glare in place.

Jinx barely moves, barely shifts, but his tiny lean brings him all the closer to the eco-freak in the drivers seat beside him.

Jak shudders softly (warmly) but snarls all the same.

(pressure)

pressure

Jinx knows Blondie wants this (needs this) and he knows he can get what he wants with a little bit of the right kind of pressure.

Jinx is waiting (pushing) for a snap.

a sudden give.

permission for him to push even further into this (beautiful) deadly mindfeild.

Jinx's hand lightly cups the slight bulge of his target.

Jak tightens (tences) at the hand on his crotch, back stiff against the seat of the car.

he lets out the breath he'd been holding - it excapes in a (harsh) hissing of a groan.

a somewhat sadistic smirk twitches on Jinx's face.

he swears he was made for this (dirty) pressure (seduction).

Jak's eyes flash open.

they shine the same eery fire as Jinx's only...

adrenaline is tempting the eco inside him.

Jinx doesn't move.

(doesn't have to)

Jak inhales sharply.

(then**he**lets**give****s**go**in**)

Jinx slides across gears and avoids steering wheels.

his fingers slide and quickly adjust the seat to a less then vertical angle.

with an almost-growl Jak reverts their positions.

claims dominance with the merest flicker of dark eco in his eyes.

sharp teeth are nipping (teasing) Jinx's lips.

pressure

pressure

_(perfect)_

Jak's mouth tastes like the harsh ale he'd been drinking earlier.

it burns like the (twisted) eco-fire burning under the surface of Pretty-boy's eyes.

(beautiful)

Jinx reaches up like a prayer from a holy man and drags a muscled but to-lean form crashing into his own.

the bites lengthen (strengthen) and soon there's tongue sucking taking place.

there's hands on hips and hands on shoulders.

Jinx is hard as hell and Jak's not to far behind.

a stray hand slambs against the door frame and it clenches to get some leaverage, flicking down a door lock by mistake.

the kiss (merge) pushes further back.

further.

further then the poor seat can take 'cause with a crunch (splinter) it slambs flat back.

.[doesn't really matter, cars stolen after all.

with a yelp of surprised agreement Jinx manages to hook a lithe leg around the fighter on top of him

(all over him)

and sinks his tongue deeper to explore further.

Jak was lost somewhere between being skittish and falling further forward, but not eager to stop anything moving.

whether it was the eco in his blood or the thrill in Jinx's dirty (filthy) eyes that was drawing him in didn't seem to matter.

inhibitions aside - fuck it felt good.

with the (hiss) growl (whimper) of apparent surrender Jak brought him hips down with purpose.

Jinx almost screamed with the pleasure of it.

(perfect)

fingers clench and strain and fight and hold and (scratch) need.

skin sings with the itch to be touched and kissed and held and licked.

caught, Jak and Jinx oblidge.

it's a beautiful mess of teeth, tongues and fingernails.

but they manage.

(wonderful)

the car windows are well beyond misted over, cutting out the light, but they don't need to see one another.

the seeing was just the first step.

filthy (dirty) eyes knew how this dance went.

dangerous (innocent) eyes felt better then they saw.

Jinx; with his rough and calloused skin,

with his skilled and oh-so-hot tongue,

and with his filthy (wonderful) pressure.

Jak watches, kisses, moans and whimpers as fingertips are stolen by tempting pink lips.

toyed with.

sucked soaking.

eco-fire burns with want and dangerous determination.

fingers are replaced by demanding tongue and Jinx takes the oppertunity for more.

(pressure)

pressure

a practiced hand takes a powerful wrist. Guides slick fingers home.

the feeling is (erotic) perfect - but its not just Jinx who moans.

somewhere in the warm and sweaty mess of their bare bodies two straining erections find bare friction.

but they try for more.

even with fingers up his ass (tenderly stretching) Jinx is never satisfied to lie still.

never satisfied to beleive enough is enough.

even the sharp twinges of pain when Jak flinches and hisses when an impatiant (filthy) hand again reaches out, this time for the others raging 'excitement'.

elbows knock doorframes and knees jar on seatbelts.

(perfect)

and Jinx is streching - one finger at a time.

unsure but determined, powered by the evil sort of eco.

he's encouraged on by the cries and whispers and demands from the man beneath him.

(pressure)

pressure

(then**Jinx**he**looses**[gives**it**up)

Jinx twitches and turns.

slides and stumbles.

until his back is pressed against Jak's stomach and he's in the perfect position to guide something else 'home'.

(gasp)

moment

perfect

incoheirent

(fade)

erg-

the explosion of pain gives way to pleasure as Jak (finally) finds his way to the special little gland that needs him.

Jinx calls out something (anything) illegable.

impossable.

and Jak starts moving

(thrusting)

on cue, and with building momentum.

building (pressure) pleasure.

the car groans in objection.

Jinx and Jak groan in just the opposite.

(perfection)

there's the slap of skin and the creak of leather to distract-

but when all that it's distracting is the little half-moments when there's a breath between them - there doesn't seem much need.

with every thrust of Jak's, Jinx back bows with the pressure.

arches to reach it when it's gone.

his hips almost slamb against the seat with the force behind some of Jak's thrusts.

Jinx is muttering (quiestly screaming) little dirty curse words under his breath.

exhaling bliss into bite-sized peices.

he can only take a little heaven at a time.

there's an instinct driven (still unsure?!?) hand creeping across and over the sweaty expance of Jinx's hip.

"Jak," Jinx manages to scold, "you're up my ass, what's a little touchy-feely?"

and whether the words were coheirent of not - Jak seemed to get the picture.

a rough, unpractised (perfect) hand wrapped itself around Jinx's erection.

startling a (screamed) gasped (groaned) noise out of the man.

the wild pace rekindled, though it never dies out anyway.

(pressure built)

moans and gasps

(and grunts and curses)

began fresh.

fevoured

(amazing).

the moddy discontented distractions or the impending car faded in light of the looming pinnicle

(explosion)

of everything Jinx craved.

everything Jak needed.

that lay ahead.

a hicc-

a strain.

(tightening)

white

mess

ache

_heaven_♥

breath

(slack)

limbs fall aside uselessly in the ebb of their shared explosion (completement).

Jak lies as a heavy (comfortable) weight across Jinx's sweat drenched back, face hanging low and his nose being tickled by damp hair.

their eratic breathing -heartbeat- movement is slowing (calming).

Jinx lowers his eyelids and feels the rush of the anti-adrenaline sex leaves you with.

he nips playfully at Jaks ear, so close to his own, though he all but entirely misses.

Jak can barely move.

barely open his eyes.

"_you're a tickin' time bomb goldilocks_," Jinx manages to mutter - words slurred with drowsyness, "_'nd I just love things that go kaboom_."

he shifts pointedly, but passes out before Jak even regesters that the ass still clamped around his ass his moving.

then the (beautiful) eco-freak just follows the (filthy) dirty nobody into saited sleep.

blackness

(contentment)

-**end**-

_authors note - for anyone who wants to know, my idea was to follow the scattered rythm of their thoughts throughout _♥ _tell me how I did? Love you long time!_


End file.
